This invention relates to a foaming and forming method for soft and hard types poly products that includes changing and adding selected additives in poly products for rapidly generating air bubbles (beehive shapes) in a silicon or steel mold to enable the product solution expanding rapidly for a number of times and is released from the mold immediately when hardened then to perform colored painting and embellishment for the semi-finished product thereby to result in a light weight and easy to transport poly product.
The contemporary poly products mainly are made from unsaturated resins. The unsaturated resins will shrink during the forming process, but not expansion. Even after adding other additives, the formed volume and the volume of the product solution is about at the ratio of 1:1. Hence the resulting weight increases along with the increased volume. Furthermore, the time for forming is relatively long, at least thirty minutes (depends on the size of the product, could be more for larger size products). The weight could exceed the capacity limit of containing boxes and transportation. The large size poly products are difficult to release from the molds. Moreover, the poly products mostly have solid structure and make releasing from the molds even more difficult.
In order to remedy the problems set forth above, there are hollow producing methods being developed. Nevertheless, they still have drawbacks. For instance, the design of the molds requires a high degree of precision and delicacy to avoid the uneven thickness, fracture or crack resulting from temperature difference effect.
Furthermore, conventional poly products need a relative long forming time and also need higher costs in materials and production facilities. They have low economic effectiveness and low competitiveness.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a simpler foaming method for forming soft and hard types poly (expanding resin) thereby to produce products that are not possible for mass production by conventional ceramics and complicated wood carving.
Another object of this invention is to reduce the costs of manpower, materials, and production time and facilities.
A further object of this invention is to employ the foaming characteristics of soft and hard types poly (expanding resin) to expand application scope and enhance poly product quality.
Yet another object of this invention is to employ the foaming characteristics of soft and hard types poly (expanding resin) to equip the poly products with fireproof, drop-durable, deformation-resistant, anti-self-cracking and high toughness characteristics.
This invention mainly uses expanding resin and changes poly product additives, and injects the material into a silicon or steel mold to generate required aid bubbles (beehive shapes) rapidly for expanding the product solution a number of times. When the material is hardened, it is released from mold immediately, then proceed with colored painting and embellishment for the semi-finished product to result in a light weight and easy to transport poly product.